


Rebuild

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Mechanics of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Embarrassing Public Conversations, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, talk of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel meets Lucifer's partner for the first time.





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So M and I have finally decided to post Part 3 of Mechanics of Love, it is LONG overdue and we figured we'd kick the New Year off with some nice, fluffy Ducifer, featuring Gabriel being a shit. 
> 
> Don't forget that comments and kudos feed the plot bunnies, sweeten our tea, and we keep them as shiny little trophies ^^

Gabriel was in town for the first time in four years. His work kept him traveling most of the time and finding time to visit his brother’s was hard to come by. Out of the two of them, he liked Lucifer the best. At least he was fun on occasion. “So, Mike tells me that you have a new friend and that someone forgot to tell me about them first,” Gabriel teased as he stirred his coffee, “Is he or she really ugly? Is it a pity fuck?”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head at his brother, taking a sip of his own coffee. “No, Dean’s very. . . very handsome. Definitely not a pity fuck. And not a ‘friend’. Try. . . “ he flushed as he looked at Gabriel, “Fiance. I’ve been busy, what can I say?” he shrugged before pulling his phone out. “Want to see a picture?”

He gawked at his brother in disbelief before kicking him in the shin. Gabriel felt personally affronted for being left out of the loop, “Engaged and you’re just now telling me? When? How? And hells yes I want to see a picture.” 

“I proposed after a date involving fixing up my Firebird about a week ago,” Lucifer said, tapping through his phone before finding the picture of him kissing Dean’s cheek for a cheesy photo in their shop. He then handed it over to Gabriel with a broad smile. 

In passing the phone, Gabriel thumb clicked the ‘next’ button to reveal a picture taken the first year Lucifer and Dean were together. It was just Dean asleep on the couch with a book clutched in one hand and dangling toward the ground, "HOLY SHIT!! Where'd you get him? Babies R us?" Gabriel exclaimed loud enough to turn a few heads of the other patrons of the coffee shop. 

“Mikey’s club, actually,” Lucifer groaned, thumbing back to the picture he wanted to show Gabriel. “Don’t click through other people’s phones, Gabe.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Gabriel grumbled as he looked at the photo, "Does he come with his own stroller?" He couldn’t get over how young this man appeared in this photo. 

“He’s over the age of 18, pipe down,” Lucifer said. “Unless, by ‘stroller’ you mean a 1967 Chevy Impala kept in immaculate condition.”

Gabriel let out a low whistle and flipped to a new picture, this one of Dean in nothing but his boxers as he reached for a box of cereal on top of the fridge, “Jesus. He's a twink. You're marrying a twinky. I hope he's cream filled."

"GABE!" Lucifer said, shaking his head. “He’s  _ not  _ a twink. Twinks are skinny little things who twirl and beg for me to call them Daddy.  _ He’s  _ not a twink. Besides, it's only a twelve year age difference."

“Okay, but at least tell me he had _some_ experience before you robbed him from the cradle,” Gabriel said as he leaned across the table. 

"I did no cradle robbing,” Lucifer insisted, plucking his phone from Gabriel’s hands. “And that's my business, not yours. I’m not discussing my- or Dean’s- sex life with you.” 

Gabriel snorted and sat back in his chair, “Why not? You share with Mike. Unless there’s something you’re squeamish about.”

“Not squeamish about anything, just not talking about my and Dean’s sexual lives with my little brother. And Michael keeps walking in on us. Repeatedly.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“Right,” Gabriel said disbelievingly. Lucifer had always been upfront in the past and the fact that he was dodging the issue of his sex life with this guy was just weird. Then an idea creeped into his mind and Gabriel couldn’t help but say it, “Oh my god. He wasn't....you didn't....he was a virgin?!"

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut up, Gabe,” he grumbled, confirming Gabriel’s suspicions. 

Shaking his head slowly, as if that would help him absorb the information. Finally he took a sip of his drink and then cocked his head, "You sure he's not got the 'Virgin Twitterpation'? You know, you sleep with someone like that and then they’re convinced they're in love when really it’s their gonads talking."

"Yes, I'm sure,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes again and sipped his coffee. “Otherwise I'd have it too and I haven't been a virgin since I was thirteen. And we've been dating for. . .three, four years now?" He shrugged. “We even had a separation period, thanks to my stupid ass, and we were both miserable.” 

"FOUR YEARS?!" Gabe screeched, “That means...17? Or just 18. You are such a horndog. And here I thought that you were the honorable one amongst us clowns."

"You're drawing attention, baby brother," Lucifer groaned. "He was 18. Officially. Month after I turned 30.” He sighed and smiled. “Best day of my life, the day he came up to me at the bar and offered to buy me a drink. And now I’m engaged to him.” He found the engagement photo Michael had taken and shown it to Gabriel.

He couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s happiness. For all the teasing Gabriel did, he wanted his brother to find peace and joy in his life. That didn’t mean Gabriel would let Lucifer off lightly, "Now I’m not sure you turned a dewy eyed virgin’s head or he turned yours.” he shot Lucifer one of his playful smirks before saying low, “Pervert.” 

Lucifer shook his head with a smile and looked at Gabriel. “I am not!” he said playfully. He looked up at the right moment to see Dean walk into the coffee shop and beamed brightly, his entire being lighting up at the sight of his fiance. 

Noticing the look on Lucifer’s face, Gabriel turned around to see what made him act like Santa just walked through door. 

Lucifer ignored Gabriel and waved Dean over. “Babe!” he called. 

Seeing Lucifer, Dean made a beeline for the table and dropped a quick kiss to his lips, “Hey. Sorry I’m late. Ms. Fitzsimmons insisted I look at pictures of her new grandkid.”  He pulled out a chair and sat down while giving Gabriel a cursory look. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean back. “Of course she did. The little tyke cute at all?” he asked. 

“Looks like someone carved a face in an apple and left it out in the sun,” Dean said before turning his attention to Gabriel, not recognizing the man. He was told that he and Lucifer would be having a post work coffee and he didn’t recall anything about a third person, “I’m Dean. And you are?”

“My brother Gabriel,” Lucifer answered before Gabriel could. “The annoying little brother I attempted to drown when I was seven because he made me break my arm.”

Gabriel snorted, “Don’t let him give you that sob story. He willingly jumped out of the tree when I told him there was cake. Which there was cake and he was being slow.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You also neglected to tell me  _ exactly  _ how high up I had gone up in Mom and Dad’s old oak,” he said. “You were  _ supposed  _ to tell me how high off the ground I was. You said I was ‘safe’. I wasn’t.”

Dean recognized the name from the stories Lucifer had told him, so he knew what a pain Gabriel could be. It seemed to be a thing for little brother’s to be annoying. However, he couldn’t help but let out a brief laugh at their bantering. A laugh which he quickly bit back when the brothers turned a disapproving look his way, “T-that’s horrible. Awful even.”

It wasn’t long before Gabriel’s mouth was twitching and then breaking out in a wide grin, “I like him, Lucy. He’s a cute twink with sense of humor.” 

“He’s  _ not  _ a twink!” Lucifer insisted, groaning. “But yes, I like his sense of humor as well. And he’s cute and he’s  _ mine,  _ Gabe.”

“Very much his,” Dean said with smile and placed his hand on Lucifer’s thigh, “And he’s mine. Isn’t that right, baby boy?”

“Now that is funny,” Gabriel said, “You’re almost half his age and he’s the ‘baby boy’.” 

Dean cocked his eyebrow at Lucifer’s brother and when asked later what he was thinking, he couldn’t explain it. He had the overwhelming urge to prove something. So he leaned in and said in a low voice, “Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I’m not his Daddy.” 

“ _ Dean! _ ” Lucifer hissed, blushing to the roots of his hair. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he slowly turned his gaze to Lucifer before clamping his eyes shut, “I did not need to know that. I do not need the mental image in my head. Vivid imagination is bad. Very bad. Lucifer doesn’t need to be wearing leather. Nope.”

Leaning back in his chair, Dean gave Lucifer a satisfied and smug expression. “And that’s how you shut up a little brother.” 

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head before leaning in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “I should spank you for that. That’s embarrassing, even if it got him to shut up.”

“You first for surprising me,” Dean said through a grin. “Next time warn a guy when he’s meeting family.” 

“He just appeared,” Lucifer defended himself. Getting his own mischievous idea, he leaned back to check the back gap of Dean’s jeans before smirking. “Blue? Really?” he teased. 

“But silk. Your favorite.” Dean answered, not catching on to Lucifer’s thought. He really was wearing blue silk boxers so that he was more comfortable in the summer heat. 

“Blue silk?” Gabriel looked confused before his mind jumped to a conclusion of his own. Clearing his throat he lifted his mug and hurried away, muttering about needing a refill. He really didn’t want to have a front row seat to Lucifer and his boy toy’s kink show. 

Lucifer cackled as he watched Gabriel scurry away, smirking. “They are my favorite, and Gabriel just jumped to the conclusion that we were talking about you wearing panties.” He kissed Dean’s cheek. 

“Me? I’m  _ not _ wearing panties. Not now or ever.” Dean protested defensively.

“Not even for me?” Lucifer teased, smiling at his fiance. “What if. . . I wore them?”

Dean glanced around like anyone and everyone was watching them, “Luc’. Guys don’t wear panties,” he whispered harshly.

“You would be surprised, Dean,” Lucifer murmured lowly, giving Dean a side eye. “Remember how I paid for college? You think I used boxers then?”

“You’re sexy in boxers.” Dean said with a hint of lasciviousness. 

“Oh, I won’t deny that,” Lucifer admitted, “But stripping at a gay club means I’ve done panties more times than I can count. They’re actually nice, honestly.” 

Dean looked thoughtful for a minute, mulling over the idea in his head and having a hard time visualizing Lucifer dressed that way. It wasn’t something he was going to judge him for. Everyone had their special kink. “I won’t stop you if you want to wear them,” Dean said as he snuck Lucifer’s cup away and sipped at the cooling contents, “My butt is boxers only.” 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dean’s cheek again. “Sounds good,” he said with a smile, looking up cheerfully at Gabriel as he sat back down. “So. Now you’ve met him. Can you please agree I’m marrying a man now and not a twink?” ‘

Gabriel nodded and passed a second cup of coffee to Lucifer since Dean had commandeered his. “You hurt Lucifer and I’ll find a deep, deep hole to plant you in,” He said, staring directly at Dean. “As long as we avoid that, we’re good. Marry Luci and mazel tov.”

“Thanks. I think.” Dean said with a wry grin. 

“One thing, Luci,” Gabriel started, taking a long sip of his drink, “When does he meet dad?”

“At the wedding,” Lucifer said shortly, taking another drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr! @madamelibrarian and @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
